The She-Wolf
"The She-Wolf" is the main quest in "The Price of Neutrality" premium module for The Witcher. Geralt receives it automatically after the opening sequence when he meets both Sabrina and Merwyn. Walkthrough This quest frames the whole module. It is the plot of "The Price of Neutrality". It is over the course of this quest that Geralt gets meets all the relevant players in the intrigue and even gets the opportunity to have sex with both Deidre and Sabrina. Phases A Mysterious Camp I was returning to Kaer Morhen for the winter. In the valley, by the river, I encountered a camp. It might be worth knowing who these people are. I need to explore the camp near Kaer Morhen. The Pack Attacks The pack attacked, interrupting our conversation. I must defend the camp from the wolves. Pack Eliminated I was able to slay the wolves that attacked the camp near Kaer Morhen. I should speak with the visitors and then with the witchers. Maybe I can learn what we owe this unexpected visit to. I need to learn the reasons for the unexpected visit. The Sorceress Sabrina Glevissig told me of the girl who is hiding inside Kaer Morhen. The sorceress believes her to be a dangerous mutant and needs to confirm her suspicion. I need to find Vesemir. Time to talk to Vesemir. Talking to Lambert Lambert said the witchers know about the uninvited guests and fear the intruders might bring trouble to Kaer Morhen. I should go to the fortress and speak with Vesemir. I need to find Vesemir. Archespores / Escape :Years ago, a mob attacked Kaer Morhen and massacred the witchers holed up here. Since the sic, echinopsae and archespores have been sprouting regularly in the area. I've got to help Lambert weed some of them out. I need to help Lambert do some weeding. or :I left Lambert to fight the archespores alone. I should go back and help him. Return Note: only if Geralt ran away from the archespores the first time :I had a change of heart so I'm back to help Lambert with the archespores. I've come back to help Lambert. Victory The area around the ford is clear. Lambert will keep an eye on the intruders. It's about time I spoke with Vesemir and Eskel. I should speak with Vesemir and Eskel. Voice of decision Vesemir want us to decide. We must make decision what to do with a girl. We must make decision what to do with a girl. A Different Point of View Vesemir believes that we witchers should remain neutral on the Deidre issue. He asked me to speak with Eskel, who is in a mine exterminating kikimores. I need to talk to Eskel. Kikimores I need to help Eskel exterminate the kikimores. I can use the Aard sign to destroy their cocoons, but it'll be a hard fight with the ones that have managed to hatch. I need to exterminate any kikimores that have hatched and destroy their cocoons using the Aard sign. The First Chamber We're done with one chamber. Shouldn't see any more kikimores coming out of that cave. Eskel and I took a break and talked. Now we need to clear the other caverns. We managed to clear one cave. We need to press on. The Second Chamber We've cleared another chamber. Before we entered it, Eskel told me a bit about his Unexpected Child. We need to clear the final chamber of kikimores. Kikimores Exterminated We managed to clear the caverns of kikimores. Eskel would like all the witchers to decide about Deidre. He asked me to learn as much as possible about the girl and the other visitors to the valley. I need to learn as much as I can about Deidre and the other visitors. Involvement / Neutrality :We decided to protect Eskel's Unexpected Child from her pursuers. Vesemir is unhappy to be breaking with our neutrality, but he said he would go with our decision. We need to speak with Deidre. or :We decided to take the witchers' way and remain neutral. I need to help Eskel by talking to Deidre. I need to speak with Deidre. Note: At this point the paths diverge significantly, so each path will be done separately: Involved path Talking to Deidre We managed to convince Deidre that she can only resolve this conflict by giving up her claims to her father's titles and estates. Now we need to persuade her brother. We need to see Merwin Ademeyn at the camp. Hard Negotiating Merwin agreed to our conditions, but Sabrina intervened, destroying everything. Deidre lost control, wounded Eskel, and killed the commander of the mercenaries. I need to catch up to Deidre, who has entered Sabrina's tent. I need to catch Deidre. She just entered Sabrina's tent. Hostages Deidre wants to slay her brother and the sorceress. But there has been enough bloodshed. I need to convince Deidre to lay down her weapon. I need to calm Deidre and prevent further bloodshed. Neutral path Hatred As expected, Deidre was not about to be persuaded. My medallion trembled as the girl exploded, screaming something about hatred, disdain, about those killed when the witchers were massacred. Suddenly, all around me sprouted archespores, these monstrous plants that grow on the bones of the murdered. I must weed out these archespores that feed off the bones of those murdered when the witchers were massacred. Victory We managed to defeat the beastly plants, but Deidre seriously wounded Eskel and fled. I need to find help for Eskel. The Sorceress Vesemir confirmed my fears - we cannot treat Eskel using just potions. We need to ask Sabrina for help. I must go to the sorceress and ask her to help Eskel. Category:The Price of Neutrality quests